Cheering for love
by marius4me
Summary: A story about how love blooms in unlikely places. Past tense.
1. Cheering for love

Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters **

* * *

Here I am, in this dump of a school. Abandoned here by my mother as she goes on about her twelfth honeymoon. And she wonders why I'm always getting in trouble. It could be the fact that I don't have any father figures or a steady home life. Maybe even because every relationship she's ever been in has only lasted a

couple of months. But enough about that. I'm here at Bull Worth Academy. The place where it all began. I was expecting to have problems. The place screamed trouble the moment I stepped out of the car. Some chick was standing at the front gates, waiting for me I guess. After she took me to meet the principal, I was told

to go to the dorm and change into the school uniform. That's where the trouble started. Where I first met him. Gary Smith. Ever since then, he's been nothing but a pain in my ass. He had a plan for us to take over the school. I should have rejected his friendship then and there, but if I had than I might not have had a chance at

the best thing that ever happened to me. Her name was Mandy Wiles. She's the head cheerleader. I first met her when I decided to sneak into the girl's dorm. She was arguing with some girl about chemistry notes. I didn't think much of her then. Thought she was the typical high school bitch. The pretty popular girl that all the

guys want. She was pretty, I would give her that, but for me a pretty face don't mean much if I don't like the person you are. So when the other girl, Beatrice asked me to get her notes back, I agreed. From there on out, I decided I wanted to try to help the school. I'm not a saint or angel by any means, I just wanted everyone to stop fighting.

* * *

I've been here for about a month. I can't stand this place. The students are always fighting or bullying each other. The prefects are pricks that think they're better then everyone. The classes suck. The teachers all seem to have some kind of problem with themselves. Mr. Galloway is cool, he has a drinking problem that I'm

surprised no one else seems to notice. Edna the lunch lady is a lot of fun, but she obviously has some screws loose. The art teacher, Ms. Phillips flirts with every male student. Mr. Hattrick is a fat bully. Mr. Crabblesnitch, the principal acts like his school can do no wrong and he's a god because of it. At least Halloween was coming up soon. Maybe I can finally find some fun in this place.

* * *

Halloween was a bust. It started off kinda fun. Gary and I were pulling some pranks as Petey followed us around. Then Gary turned on me, like the traitorous little snake that he is. He set me up to fight against the biggest kid in school, Russell. I beat Russell and we became friends. I haven't seen Gary since then, but I knew he

was somewhere in the shadows waiting. Dealing with Gary would have to wait. There are too many other problems in this school that I need to take care of first. I'll deal with them by taking care of one clique at a time. I think I'll start with those preppies first.

* * *

I took on a bunch of those preps in a boxing fight and after I won, they gave me the old lighthouse. I took the Aquaberry queen, Pinky, to the Carnival. She's cute and for the most part nice, but too high maintenance for me. After doing a few side jobs, I was ready to take over the trust fund clique. And in order to do that, I

would first have to take on their best fighter, Bif Taylor in a boxing match. Then go against the leader, Derby Harrington. Both fights were tough, but I came out on top and had the Aquaberry wearing losers working for me. Things were going pretty good, until Gary came around again and convinced them that I was saying a

bunch of crap about them being inbred. It started a fight and I didn't think I was gonna be able to beat all of them, but luck was on my side so I managed it.

* * *

Next I decided to go after the preppies' rivals: The Greasers. I figured I should try to get on the leader: Johnny Vincent's good side. At least for now. So I did a few errands for him. It seems like he was having some problems with his girl, Lola. She went around with other guys. I might be able to use that against him later. I

helped Johnny by luring Gord and a couple preppies to the bike park in New Coventry. We took them out and I'm on friendly terms with The Greasers, plus they let me have the bike park. I was able to get on Lola's good side, which considering what I've seen and heard about her, it wasn't too hard. She told me that Johnny and

Gord were fighting over her, and that if I cared I would be fighting for her too. I went off and found the Greasers and Preppies fighting in the junk yard. I was here to fight and beat Johnny, but it wasn't for Lola. Johnny was riding his bike around me and throwing fire crackers at me. At least until Petey came and used the magnet to

take his bike away from him. After that, it was a fair and easy fight. Sure Johnny was tough,but I knew I would win and soon have the greaseballs working for me.

* * *

I wanted to go right for the Jocks, but I knew that if I was gonna beat them, I needed to do more then just fight them. So first I would need the nerds to help me. That meant getting Earnest on my side. It wasn't gonna be easy. Because though they aren't physically strong, they are smart. They know how to make things like:

the spud cannon or stink bombs. I didn't have time to do a bunch of errands for them so I decided to go right to the source: The old astronomy tower. That was the nerds' safe house. There is only two ways there. One is a small path right next to the football field, which is the fastest, but since the jocks didn't like me, I knew it

wasn't safe. The second way was a long deserted path past the library, but in order to get to the path you had to go through a gate which had a security lock code. I would have to find out who had the code in order to get in to talk to Earnest.


	2. Oh Mandy

I spoke to Earnest and came up with a plan to take down the jocks. Earnest said we had to embarrass them. My simple way of doing errands and beating them up wouldn't work here. So he wanted me to get some embarrassing pictures of the head cheerleader: Mandy. I wasn't sure how this would help, but I did it anyways.

As I watched her, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Sure she was a bitch, but she had something else I hadn't noticed before. A kind of secret beauty. Maybe it was because I was catching her off guard. Like she had some defensive walls that were down right now. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before. It was at that moment I knew that I wanted to get to know Mandy Wiles.

* * *

I gave Earnest the pictures and for the first time since coming to this school, I felt really bad about what I was doing. It didn't take long for the jocks to get pissed off. I went to the gym to see if I could talk to them, but no one was there. Or at least that's what I thought until I went to leave and heard someone crying.

I looked around and finally found a girl at the top of the bleachers. As I got closer to her, I realized it was Mandy. I asked her what was wrong and she got all defensive and sarcastic. She said something about her being the girl in the dirty pictures. My heart jumped into my throat. Shit. She was saying how proud her

parents would be and how she would probably be expelled from school. It was then that my heart plummeted into my stomach. I had not only ruined this girls life, but it seems as though I had also broken her. At this moment I had an epiphany. It wasn't that this girl was so much a bitch as really insecure. I didn't know if it was

a girl thing or if maybe she came from a bad home life like me. So when she asked me to do something about the pictures, I didn't need to be told twice and headed right out.

* * *

It took some time to get rid of all the pictures and the nerds that kept putting more up. After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped. Either because they ran out of copies or just gave up, I don't know. I hurried to make my way back to the gym and to Mandy. Once I told her that I had taken care of the pictures,

she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I was so happy that my heart hurt. I felt giddy. As I watched her walk away, I knew that I was in love with her. I spent the rest of the day with a goofy grin on my face. I knew nothing would make it go away and I really didn't care.

* * *

So after what seemed like forever, I beat the jocks and was the king of the school. I did it! Everyone in the school was getting along. There was no more fighting. Everything was perfect, but in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't gonna last long. Gary was still out there and I couldn't rest easy until he was taken care of. For now though, I think I'll enjoy the peace within the school.

* * *

I was walking around school with Johnny, Ted, Earnest and Derby, All the leaders of the cliques. We talking and laughing. It was great. I didn't think things could get better. That was until Mandy walked by. "Hey Jimmy." It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me. "Oh hey girl. How are you doing? Why don't you and I

go to the Carnival this weekend?" I played it cool, but inside I had butterflies in my stomach and it was hard to breath. Mandy giggled. It was adorable. Though I will deny using the word adorable. Her smile alone brought me back to the present. "Sure Jimmy. Pick me up at the girls dorm at seven Friday night." I stood there in

shock of a moment. She said yes. I got that goofy grin on my face again. "Sure thing Mandy." She flashed me a smile and left. I was in a daze for the rest of the day. Just thinking about my date if I dare call it that with Mandy. However as the day went on, the more I thought about my date with Mandy this weekend. the more I

began to panic. Should I get dressed up? Do I bring her flowers? Am I suppose to win a prize for her? I remember having to do things like that when I took Pinky to the Carnival.

* * *

It was now Thursday and I was freaking out. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was in Petey's room, pacing. Petey was on his bed reading a book. Petey laid his book in his lap, still open. "Jimmy what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." I stopped my pacing and looked at him. "I'm freaking out Pete. I have a date

with Mandy tomorrow and I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do. What should I wear?" Petey put his bookmarker in his book, closed it, and moved to sit at the edge of his bed. "These things never seemed to bother you before." **Sigh.** "That was different. This is Mandy." "Why would it be different? Wait. You actually really like

Mandy don't you?" Before I had time to think, I was over by the bed with my hand over Petey's mouth. "Shut up. I don't want anyone to know." I felt Petey smile as he reached up to remove my hand from his mouth. "Ok Jimmy. So what are you gonna do?" **Sigh.** "I don't know, but I'll figure something out."


End file.
